


Beyond Here Lies Nothing

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Drama, Explicit Language, Horror, Other, Out of Character, Sexual Content, Slash sex, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-05
Updated: 2010-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-01 02:30:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10178672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: In a world gone wrong, all they have is each other. (Warning for Dark!Harry, prisoner!Snape.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Title** : Beyond Here Lies Nothing  
 **Author** : strega verde  
 **Translator** : Emily Waters  
 **Language of the Original** : Russian

* * *

I love you pretty baby  
You're the only love I've ever known  
Just as long as you stay with me  
The whole world is my throne  
Beyond here lies nothin'  
Nothin' we can call our own  
I'm movin' after midnight  
Down boulevards of broken cars  
Don't know what I'd do without it  
Without this love that we call ours  
Beyond here lies nothin'  
Nothin' but the moon and stars  
Down every street there's a window  
And every window made of glass  
We'll keep on lovin' pretty baby  
For as long as love will last  
Beyond here lies nothin'  
But the mountains of the past  
My ship is in the harbor  
And the sails are spread  
Listen to me pretty baby  
Lay your hand upon my head  
Beyond here lies nothin'  
Nothin' done and nothin' said

_Bob Dylan_

* * *

****

Prologue

“You're beautiful.”

Severus attempts to evade the hand that touches him. His arms are lifted high above him and tightly bound; he can barely move, but he still tries to turn away. The touching stops, but the hand returns a moment later to deliver a heavy slap. The ringing sound of it echoes throughout the empty room. 

“You're all that I have. And you've got nothing but me.” 

And that is the truth. Severus' world is the small empty room in his parents' home; the room he hadn't left in five years. Well, that's not quite true – the chain is long enough for him to get out into the hallway and make his way to the bathroom. 

“You don't need anything else,” Potter says, and Severus laughs. The laughter comes out rusty. Indeed, what else does he need but the brief trips to the loo? His entire world is here; it lies spread before his eyes, and he is the master of it. It's been a long time since he wondered what goes on _out there_ , and whether anything still does. 

Potter says that the neighbourhood is now completely deserted. “Empty houses, broken cars”, Potter had said once. 

But his home isn't empty. Potter comes every day. 

“What would I do without you,” he says, tightening the collar on Severus' neck so hard that the breathing becomes hoarse and laboured. 

“I'll never let you go,” Potter says. Potter's hardened flesh feels alien inside him; Potter's breath feels hot brushing against his shoulderblades. Every thrust sends tremors of ache within and without. The ache deep inside him is dull and sweet, the ache in his skinned knees – cutting and sharp; the ache in his erect member – intolerable. 

“We've got nothing,” Potter says.

That's not true. They do have something – the stone wall of their past behind them. And, perhaps, that's all there is. That, and each new day. 

How he longs for each new day.

The wand, hidden behind the baseboard, is long covered in dust. 

What use is freedom to him? He owns an entire world. 

****

To Be Continued...


End file.
